


Daddy

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to write a Boosh daddy kink story</p>
<p>This is the first one, the second will follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

The music was dreadful; most music was dreadful to Howard unless it was Jazz but this… this was something else. A voice screeched against the heavy sound of electronic nonsense and made Howard’s teeth ache in his skull; he looked over at Vince who was dancing happily with some other Electro ponces and sighed before walking over to his lover.

‘Vince, it’s time to go’

Vince looked up at his boyfriend with his saddest puppy dog eyes ‘Aww Howard! Please, just a bit longer yeah?’

‘I don’t want to listen to another keyboard being abused. I want to go home and put on my comfortable pyjamas’ Howard sighed deeply

Vince whined as 2 unlimited began playing, the heavy backing beat thudding around the clubs black walls. His feet moved to begin bouncing along with the _no no, no no, no no, no limit_ lyrics and looking innocently at Howard who visibly winced at the noises surrounding him.

Howard squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes; he looked straight into Vince’s massive blue eyes and simply said ‘Daddy said it’s time to go home baby’

Vince’s feet stopped moving, his legs seemingly filled with lead as his cock twitched in his drainpipes at Howards daddy voice. His mouth went dry and he immediately slipped into his submissive baby persona

‘Yes daddy’ he replied, his eyes lowered as Howard turned on his heels and began strolling from the busy nightclub with Vince quickly following meekly behind.

The two men stood outside the club waiting for a passing taxi to take them home to the flat; Howard stood confidently, smoking a cigarette and letting the smoke curl from his lips in grey swirls. Vince nervously bit his thumb and ruffled his hair as he cooled in the cold London air;

‘You cold, love?’ Howard asked ‘want daddy’s jacket?’

Vince nodded quickly and immediately took the offered coat from Howards outstretched hand; the coat was far too large for Vince’s small frame but he wrapped it around himself breathing in the scent of his lover; cigarettes, lingering aftershave and the spicy aroma of cinnamon. Vince shuddered as he cocooned himself in Howard, excited to get home.

‘You were very naughty in there’ Howard said softly ‘you should have listened the first time. Daddy doesn’t like repeating himself you know that’

Vince snuggled further down in the jacket and whimpered; his eyes looking up at Howard’s face ‘I’m sorry daddy. I’ll do better’

A taxi arrived and stopped at the kerb allowing the two men to climb in the cab and escape back to their flat. Vince was quiet throughout the journey, his legs bouncing slightly with nervous energy as he bit his lip and looked out of the window at sleepy London, the huge white moon casting bright light over the rooftops.

Howard paid for the taxi and pressed a reassuring hand on Vince’s lower back as he opened the flat door, Vince pulled off Howard’s jacket and hung it on the correct peg before walking up the stairs and standing waiting for Howard’s instruction.

‘Strip’ Howard smiled watching Vince rush to follow the command

Vince started with his shoes and socks, taking off his blouse and folding it carefully, then his jeans and folding them too before his pants and picking up his socks to place on top. He placed the small parcel of clothing on the arm of the sofa and stood with his hands behind his back, allowing Howard to look over his pale skin, perfectly creamy except the pretty pink scar on his lower stomach.

Howard pinched Vince’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing the younger man in for a scorching and passionate kiss; their tongues sliding against one another as they groaned deeply into one anothers mouths, swallowing them down.

‘Mmmm lovely’ Howard sighed ‘Do you think you could be a big boy for daddy and make me a cup of tea? Daddy would be so happy’

Vince’s eyes lit up and he walked briskly to the kitchen with a smile ‘I’ll do the best cup of tea ever daddy! I know just how you like it! I was watching and everyfink’ he giggled clicking on the kettle and grabbing Howard’s favourite mug from the cupboard.

Howard chuckled happily and sat down, resting his aching feet on the table as he toed off his shoes. He listened to Vince opening the fridge and cupboards as he made the tea,

‘Be very careful Vincey, I don’t want you to burn yourself on the water. Be careful ok?’

‘Yes daddy! I’m a big boy’ Vince giggled as he poured the hot water _super_ carefully and stirred. Howard turned his head to see Vince washing up the spoon and putting it away and putting all of the tea making utensils away in the correct area.

Vince walked slowly to the sofa with the cup firmly guarded in his hand ‘here Daddy, did I do good?’

Howard took the offered cup and blew away the steam and took a deep gulp, relaxing as the hot liquid worked its way into his stomach. Howard groaned deeply and closed his eyes listening to Vince’s breath hitch in pleasure,

‘Mmmm so good Vincey baby. You’re such a good boy for your daddy’ He sighed taking another drink ‘You’re so clever’

Vince broke out in a large toothy grin as he looked at his daddy from his position beside the sofa. He had sat on his knees and placed his hands on his thighs watching Howards’ adams apple bob with each drink.

Howard loved nights like these; when they would play for hours, Vince was always so happy to be submissive when he put on his daddy voice and Howard loved the way Vince was so pliable. Howard tapped his thigh and watched as Vince shuffled further over and rested his head on Howard’s leg, his nose nuzzling the still clothed skin.

‘Mmmm good boy’ Howard smiled, his fingers tangling in Vince’s mane and tugging softly, listening to the low groans escaping Vince’s pink lips.

The two stayed like that until Howard had finished his tea and tapped Vince’s shoulder so the younger man sat up and took the cup back to the kitchen, cleaning it thoroughly before drying it and putting it away in the cupboard. Vince dried his hands on the tea towel before walking back to kneel by Howards legs again.

‘Daddy?’ Vince whispered causing Howard to hide a smile and look down with a neutral expression

‘Yes baby?’

‘I… I heard something naughty at school today’ Vince whispered, his hands tightly clutched together

‘You did?’

Vince nodded, his make-up smearing onto the fabric of Howard’s slacks

‘What did you hear? I won’t be mad, you can tell me’

Vince took a deep breath and looked up at Howard with innocent blue eyes ‘A boy told me that sometimes when he thinks of pretty girls, his _thingy_ gets hard and he rubs it’

Howard smiled at the scenario; they had played this one before and it was one of his favourites.

‘Oh?’ he replied nonchalantly

‘And… Well… I thought about you and my thingy got hard too’ Vince blushed ‘and I went into the toilets and pulled my pants down… but… but I got scared daddy’

‘Why did you get scared, love?’ Howard asked sincerely, stroking Vince’s hair again softly

‘Because it started getting hotter and then _stuff_ started leaking out of it and it made me all wet and scared. I thought I’d had an accident’ Vince whispered ‘I didn’t mean to daddy! It just happened when I rubbed it and then I stopped because I was scared I’d broken my thingy’

Howard nodded and looked thoughtful before clearing his throat ‘Well, I think you should show me how you did it so I can check it’s not broken’

Vince nodded and stood up, his cock already hard and eager for stimulation as Vince stood inches away from Howard’s face. His fingers wrapped around the base tightly.

‘Ok so how did you start?’ Howard asked

‘I was just thinking about you… You were wearing your dressing gown and I could see your chest a little bit and your legs. I love your legs daddy’ Vince smiled ‘and then it started to ache so I just started doing this’

Howard watched as Vince began stroking in a slow and lazy rhythm; hardly any contact between hand and cock as he stroked the length. His foreskin being pulled back gently before pulled over the head again; Vince bit his lower lip as he spoke again, rougher than before,

‘and it was feeling nice, really nice and I moved my hands to here’ he cupped his full bollocks which hung low between his surprisingly hairy thighs ‘and that felt nice too but not as nice as touching here’ he said as he stroked the tip of his cock, focussing on the small bundle of nerves beneath the head.

Howard’s cheeks had begun to heat up in arousal and his cock gave an interested twitch inside his cords as he watched Vince putting on a show ‘Ok Vince, keep telling me what happened’

‘I… I tightened my hand a little bit and I was a bit naughty daddy because I spat on my hand’ Vince looked up at Howard who frowned

‘You know I don’t like spitting baby boy’ Howard chastised ‘but if it was in your hand and not on the floor, I’ll let you off this once’

Vince nodded quickly adding ‘Oh yes daddy I promise it was just on me’ before continuing his story ‘so I was nice and wet on my hand and it felt so much nicer on my thingy. It moved easier and it felt like I had fluttery butterflies in my tummy! But then I started to feel the leaky wetness coming from my tip and it made me feel very naughty’

Howard hummed in mock thought before looking up at Vince ‘Are you leaking now?’

Vince looked down at his cock and blushed as he noticed a large bead of precum gathering at the slit. He bit his lip and nodded quickly;

‘Use your big boy words Vincey’ Howard chastised and watched as Vince quickly replied with a ‘yes daddy, yes it’s all leaky now’

‘hmmm maybe Daddy should try and touch it? See if it helps. What do you think?’

Vince audibly keened and held his cock tighter as it twitched with excitement, ‘yes please daddy’

‘Okay, come sit on daddies knee’ Howard said with a smile, helping Vince sit down on his lap. Vince’s back pressed to Howards chest as Howard moved his hand down Vince’s long, lean body; his callused fingers pressed against Vince’s nipples and he felt the younger man wiggle slightly as pleasure ran down his spine.

‘Mmmm such a good boy for his daddy’ Howard whispered, kissing Vince’s neck and causing another shudder to rush through Vince’s body. Howard moved his hand down the hairy stomach to curl his fingers around Vince’s shaft,

‘Oh daddy’ Vince whispered, his eyes tightly closed

‘Relax Vincey. Daddy will look after you’ Howard soothed, his hand starting a painfully slow rhythm up and down. Vince wiggled impatiently for more friction and a faster pace, his head thrown back to rest on Howard’s shoulder.

Howard could tell Vince was already close; his breathing was ragged and small needy whispers escaped his lips each time Howard stroked the tip, spreading the wetness around the head and down towards the balls. Howard brought his precum covered thumb up to his lips, pressing it inside to taste the musky and slightly salty flavour of Vince.

‘Oh daddy. That’s so dirty’ Vince whimpered

‘It tastes good, love, you taste so good’ Howard groaned, rubbing more precum over his thumb before pressing it into Vince’s lips ‘suck it like a lollypop baby’

Vince began suckling at Howard’s thumb, his tongue rubbing over the digit and tasting his own moisture.

‘D-Daddy. It tastes good. Does yours taste like that?’ Vince asked with innocent eyes

‘I’m sure it does’ Howard growled deeply in his lover’s ear ‘maybe I’ll let you taste it’

Vince whimpered deeply; his hips attempting to thrust harder into Howard’s fist as he sped up slightly, adding a twist to the tip and watching Vince’s eyes roll in bliss.

‘D-D-Daddy!’ Vince gasped ‘Some-something is happening’

Howard stilled his hand and gripped the base tightly listening to Vince gasp at the tightness stopping his orgasm in its tracks. He whimpered and bit his lip as the urge died down.

‘I think you were getting too excited’ Howard soothed, rubbing his lips up and down Vince’s sweaty neck and ear.

‘Y-Yes daddy. T-Thank you daddy’ Vince whimpered, his hips shaking with desire.

‘Okay let’s go to the bedroom. I have something I want to show you’ Howard smiled playfully tapping Vince’s thigh to get him to move

‘Daddy needs to pee, but when I come back, I want you in bed with the toy, is that ok?’ Howard asked as Vince turned to enter their bedroom

‘Yes daddy’ Vince replied, earning a pat on the bare buttocks from his daddy before he ran and jumped on the bed.

‘Vincent Noir! I didn’t say jump on the bed did i?’ Howard asked sternly from the living room, hiding a smile

‘Sorry daddy!’ Vince shouted and then there was silence for a moment as Howard walked to the bathroom and sorted his needs.

* * *

 

Howard walked still fully dressed into their shared bedroom and looked over at Vince laid out on their bed; his hair was spread over the pillow and he had covered himself in the duvet up to his shoulders so his head was the only visible part of his body. Howard tutted and began slowly undressing, folding his clothes carefully before walking and climbing into the bed beside his lover.

Vince snuggled closer to his daddy, placing little kisses over Howard’s chest and shoulders. Howard sighed happily as Vince ran his tongue over the large scar on Howards shoulder ‘what happened to your arm daddy?’

‘Shark bite’ Howard replied with a grin watching as Vince knitted his eyebrows together

‘Fibber!’ Vince said with narrow eyes as Howard chuckled

‘Not really, it was a nasty witch with big fingernails. She tried to steal my magic trousers so I had to fight her’ Howard said dramatically. He tried to remember each lie he had told Vince over the months about how he received his scar; his favourites had been the racing car crash where he had won the grand prix and the fire breathing dragon slaying.

Vince stuck his tongue out and lapped at an exposed nipple causing Howard to sigh happily and melt against the bed.

‘Did you put it on?’ Howard asked in a whisper

‘uh ha’ Vince nodded ‘see?’

He pulled down the duvet to reveal his large erection now gripped with a soft plastic jelly cock ring

‘Ooooh good boy. Such a clever baby’ Howard whispered nuzzling against Vince’s ear softly ‘Daddy wants to do something super special tonight but only if you feel up to it’

Vince groaned deeply and nodded ‘yes daddy, anything’

‘I was thinking, I wanted to put my fingers inside your little bum. Would that be okay?’ Howard asked seductively

‘Oh… Oh yes Daddy okay’ Vince replied ‘but why?’

‘mmm, because Daddy loves his little boy and it feels nice, then when you’re nice and ready. Daddy is going to put his thingy inside’ Howard whispered sexily, nipping and sucking a mark on Vince’s collarbone

‘nnngg’ Vince groaned; his cock twitching with need.

‘You remember the super special code word we decided on?’ Howard asked ‘It’s very important you remember that word Vincey. If you want to stop at any time you say the code word and daddy will stop ok?’

Vince bit his lip and nodded his acceptance ‘Its _beige_ Daddy’

‘mmmm yes Vincey, such a good and clever boy. I’m so lucky to have a clever little boy’

Vince blushed at the praise and nodded his head again; shuffling further down the bed and kicking off the duvet onto the floor. Howard reached into their drawer and pulled out the lube, repositioning himself between Vince’s spread legs. He gave Vince’s cock an experimental tug and watched the young man arch from the bed with a hiss, Howard gave the bottle a shake before flicking open the lid and pouring a generous amount of liquid onto his fingers and warming them slightly before pressing his index finger against the puckered hole of his lover.

‘Relax Vince, nice and deep breaths ok?’ Howard soothed as he slowly pressed his finger inside up to the first knuckle

‘O-Oh’ Vince stuttered, his hands tangling in the bedding

‘You okay love?’ Howard asked sincerely as he stilled his finger, he knew that Vince could take him easily but he still liked to ask and check.

‘Uh ha’ Vince nodded, biting his lower lip again.

Howard pressed in further until his entire finger was inside the warm, tight hole. He turned his finger, seeking the small bundle of nerves which made Vince a writhing mess beneath him, Vince yelped out loud as his finger caressed the lump softly, flashes of colour bursting behind the younger man’s eyes at the pleasurable sensation.

‘Oh… Oh daddy’ Vince keened ‘So good daddy’

‘You’re such a big brave boy my Vince’ Howard soothed, his remaining hand stroking the red cock twitching against Vince’s stomach ‘can you be braver and let me put another one in?’

Vince nodded and exhaled shakily as Howard coated his fingers again and pressed in two together, feeling the stretch around his digits. Howard watched Vince’s face for signs of discomfort but finding none he pressed further, pressing firmly on the prostate with each thrust in and out of the tightness. Vince moaned and whimpered; his hips moving erotically as he desperately attempted to seek out further pleasure.

‘Vincey, stop thrusting. You don’t want to hurt yourself’ Howard chastised, his hand stopping all movement.

‘S-S-Sorry daddy’ Vince whispered, stopping his snake like S’s

Howard waited a few torturous moments until Vince had opened his eyes wide to look at Howard’s face, searching for clues why he had stopped before pressing firmly over the prostate and watching as a steady stream of precum leaked onto the pale skin covered in dark hair.

‘Mmmm so good’ Howard moaned, his cock twitching and aching as he prepared his lover.

Howard scissored and stretched the hole until he was able to fit a third finger inside without any pain or discomfort. Howard rewarded Vince with slow strokes of his cock and prostate, keeping the younger man on edge constantly;

‘I think you’re open enough for me baby, is that what you want?’ Howard asked, looking intently at Vince for signs of wanting to stop

‘Y-Yes daddy please’ Vince begged ‘Please daddy’

Howard stroked his own cock quickly before adding a large amount of lube to the throbbing length and pressing the tip against Vince’s stretched hole.

‘I love you’ Howard whispered, moving himself so he was completely over Vince’s body, his elbows either side of Vince’s shoulders

‘Love you daddy’ Vince replied with a cheeky wink, breaking character for a moment before closing his eyes and whimpering with need.

Howard groaned low as he slowly pressed himself inside, stopping momentarily to ensure Vince wasn’t in pain before fully sheathing himself inside until his balls rested against Vince’s thighs.

‘Oh god daddy’ Vince groaned deeply; his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Howard stilled again, his cock pressed against Vince’s prostate.

‘Oh god, you feel so good around me’ Howard growled deeply ‘So wet and hot’

‘Daddy please’ Vince begged; tears pricking his eyes

Howard began moving quickly, his thrusts sharp and deep. Vince gripped Howard’s shoulders and neck tightly, his nails leaving crescent moon indents on the pale skin. Howard groaned and fucked harder, deeper, faster; his groans and moans tickling against Vince’s ear and rushing straight down the younger man’s spine causing Vince’s cock to twitch against the cock ring.

Howard teased the younger man with changing thrusts; he would make shallow thrusts followed by long, deep hard thrusts which caused Vince to groan deeply. Vince’s fingers tangled into the bedding tightly as he was thoroughly fucked by his daddy.

Howard could feel his orgasm building; the familiar tingle rising from his lower abdomen, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Vince’s body beneath him, hearing his small whimpers, smelling the scent of arousal, alcopops and sweat. Howard moved so he could pull Vince’s legs over his shoulders, the change in position allowing his cock to pound against the sensitive spot inside Vince. Howard growled low as he looked at Vince’s leaking and almost purple cock; Vince grabbed the headboard tightly as Howard wrapped his fingers around the length and pulled off the jelly ring listening to Vince scream in bliss as the sensations ran through his body

‘D-D-DADDDYYY!’ Vince screamed ‘I can’t stop it, I’m gunna cum daddy!!’

Howard pounded his boys arse, harder and faster as he growled ‘cum for daddy baby boy. Show daddy what a good boy you are’

Vince arched his spine and exploded with a throaty moan; spurts of creamy cum covering his stomach in ten powerful ropes. Howard watched enraptured as Vince’s endless orgasm milked him from the inside, he thrust shakily once, twice, three times and then he was coming too; flooding Vince’s insides with his heat. Vince was silent except the occasional whimper as Howard gave a few more tiny thrusts before pulling himself out of Vince’s abused and open hole. He watched as Vince tightened the muscle in the hope that none of Howard’s wetness would escape but he wasn’t able; a steady river flowed from the ring to the bedding.

Howard collapsed boneless beside Vince; grabbing the smaller and shaking man into his arms for a warm and loving hug. His fingers stroking over Vince’s cheekbones and through his hair as Vince slowly came back to earth from his shattering climax. Vince blinked unseeing for a few moments before smiling at Howard

‘Hi’

‘Hi’ Howard replied with a smile, pulling his lover in for a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues moving slowly against one another as their endorphins flooded through their body in a heady afterglow.

‘I love you’ Vince whispered ‘You make me feel normal’

‘I love you too baby’ Howard soothed, placing a soft kiss on the end of Vince’s nose ‘But I don’t want you to be normal. I want you to be you’

Vince continued shaking whilst Howard held him tight before standing and walking to the en-suite bathroom to collect a clean flannel, soaking it in warm water and walking back to the bed; Howard softly and gently cleaned up Vince’s slick, cum covered body and down between his thighs being very careful not to irritate the still sore and well fucked hole. Vince hissed as the flannel hit his bollocks and he silenced Howard’s momentary panic with a ‘s’cold’

Howard cleaned the flannel thoroughly in the bathroom before turning off all of the lights and climbing in beside his boyfriend, pulling Vince’s head to rest on his shoulder he placed a chaste kiss on Vince’s forehead and whispered a good night to the younger man, smiling when he heard Vince’s soft snores.


End file.
